Jangan Lupakan, Tapi Rasakan
by FI.Roffan
Summary: Umurnya sudah 32 tahun, tapi... apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dengan keluarganya? #FamilyFI2019


**Bagi yang belum tahu genre kanonnya, genrenya rom-com, angst, dengan selipan science.**

**Fiksi ini dibuat untuk Family Event Fanfiction Indonesia**

* * *

**Jumlah kata murni (Cerita) : 3250 kata**

**Silakan menikmati...**

* * *

**Jangan Lupakan, Tapi Rasakan**

**By :Roffan  
**

* * *

_Ini berbeda._

Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan biasanya, ini perasaan yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

_Keterpurukan_.

Ini bukan perasaan yang sama saat diriku di_bully_ setelah melakukan berbagai macam hal di klub relawan, bukan perasaan saat diriku dikucilkan setelah menyatakan perasaanku kepada Orimoto dikala aku masih SMP, bahkan saat diriku di_bully_ habis-habisan saat SD atau saat... _Itu_.

Mungkin kalian masih percaya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, hatiku sudah keras dari dahulu. Namun kenyataannya, pikiran dan hatiku masih sama seperti dulu.

_Saat diriku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang tuaku._

* * *

36 tahun yang lalu...

"Ibu, boleh gak aku minta bola?"

"Sudahlah, main saja apa yang sudah ada di rumah." Ibuku bahkan tak menghadap kepadaku, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku bingung apa yang dikerjakannya, dirinya masih saja berkutat di depan laptopnya dan ini sudah jam 10 malam, bahkan dirinya baru pulang 2 jam yang lalu.

Aku pun keluar karena merasa diacuhkan, Ayahku yang pemalas itu mungkin sudah tertidur pulas jika aku ke kamarnya. Hah, ulang tahunku yang ke 8 ini terasa hampa. Bahkan, Komachi dan orang tuaku hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku. Walaupun dibuku yang kubaca dan melihat ulang tahun teman sekelasku, menyatakan bahwa ulang tahun itu sangat menyenangkan, kenyataannya menurutku ulang tahun itu tidak menyenangkan.

Kuputuskan untuk menutup hariku dengan hati yang hampa dan langsung tidur yang pastinya tanpa mimpi.

**...**

Kelas 6, kelas terakhir di neraka bernama sekolah ini. Atau itulah yang aku pikirkan sebelum pengumuman UN datang, juga kabar tentang neraka baru bernama SMP. Ini bahkan tidak akan berhenti setidaknya 6 tahun lagi, bahkan orang-orang di sekitarku sudah terpengaruh apa yang dikatakan alumnus tentang SMP yang, _menyenangkan_. Aku langsung keluar kelas begitu bel berbunyi dan sialnya, sama sialnya dengan kemarin, aku langsung di_bully _habis-habisan di koridor. Untung saja tidak ada yang berani menyentuhku, julukan Hikigerma dan Hikodok sudah melekat pada diriku, membuat orang lain merasa jijik dan tidak mau menyentuhku.

"Hikodok lewat! Hikodok lewat!"

"Hii, jangan mendekat. Hikigerma bisa menginfeksi jika kita mendekat."

"Pergi kau, sampah."

Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya pengecut yang hanya bisa mengejekku saja. Aku lupa mengaktifkan salah satu 108 kemampuanku lagi, dan sekolahku berakhir dengan kejadian yang biasa kualami.

"_Tadaima_..." Kulihat rak sepatu, sepatu Komachi belum ada. Ah, kemarin ia bilang ingin bermain dulu dengan temannya.

_BAM!_

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga dan melihat kedua orang tuaku sedang berhadapan di sofa, begitu melihat mereka berdua, aku menghela napasku karena melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Memangnya Komachi pergi ke mana?!"

"Mana kutahu Hattori! Memangnya aku ini Tuhan yang bisa selalu menjaganya?!"

"Komachi-"

"Diam, Hachiman!" Aku langsung tersentak oleh mereka berdua yang meneriakiku, tapi tetap mencoba untuk memberitahu mereka.

"T- Tapi-"

"PERGI KE KAMARMU, SEKARANG!"

_Apa ini? Hampa... Amarah... Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi..._

"AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBERITAHU KOMACHI SEDANG BERSAMA TEMANNYA, BODOH! SETIDAKNYA DENGARKAN PERKATAANKU! AHHH, _KUSO_!"

_Lalu apa?_

_Sedih? Tak mungkin. Putus asa? Like hell I do that. Ini hanya kehampaan, tanpa perasaan apa pun..._

* * *

_10 tahun kemudian..._

"Hah... Besok wisuda ya..." Aku menghela napasku lagi, formalitas memang yang terburuk. Padahal lembaga pendidikan bisa saja memberikan ijazah secara personal, lalu kenapa kami harus mengikuti wisuda? Itu juga menghemat waktu dan uang, hanya para _riajuu _yang senang dengan hal ini, karena mereka belum pernah menghadapi dunia nyata karena delusi mereka yang konyol itu.

Walaupun diriku mulai dihormati, aku tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Lagipula mereka hanya takut kepada uangku, atau pengaruhku. Diriku yang dulunya bukan apa-apa, dengan usaha yang kubuat saat umurku 20 tahun, 2 tahun kemudian menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbesar didunia. Hah... Kalau dipikir-pikir juga, sekarang diriku menjadi semakin jauh dari impianku, juga pekerjaanku semakin banyak saja.

_I dreaming of you, I dream of a new life_

_Ohh..._

_We'll fight in the dark till we see the sunlight_

"Ha, siapa yang meneleponku sekarang? Ini juga berasal nomor pribadiku yang hanya diketahui belasan orang, apa ini ? Nomor tidak dikenal...?"

"Halo?"

"_Yo, Hikigaya. Masih ingat diriku?"_

"Hiratsuka-sensei..."

"_Hikigaya, aku tahu kau mungkin menolak. Tapi, kita bisa bertemu tidak?"_

"Besok lusa, jam 8 malam. Selain di waktu itu, jangan harap ada kesempatan lagi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan."

"_Ahahaha, memangnya aku tidak tahu dirimu itu. Kau itu murid yang di bawah pengawasanku langsung dan kelakuanmu itu sulit dilupakan, Hikigaya."_

"Baiklah, kututup teleponnya."

"_Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Jangan tutup teleponnya, ada yang harus aku beri tahu."_

"Cepatlah, kau tahu waktu santaiku sekarang hanya sedikit. Jangan buang-buang waktuku, sensei."

"_Haduh... Kau ini masih saja sama seperti dulu. 4 hari lagi reuni, itu bergantung padamu jika kau ingin membalas sesuatu. Tempatnya belum ditentukan, dan..."_

"Dan apa, sensei?"

"_Dan jangan panggil diriku sensei lagi, aku sudah bukan gurumu lagi sekarang. Kamu yang menentukan dirimu sekarang, diriku sekarang hanya bisa menjadi penasihat bagimu."_

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan itu."

"Hahaha... Aku merasa senang mendengarnya darimu, Hikigaya."

"Tidak, aku serius. Saat ini aku butuh asisten, tentu saja kutawarkan gaji. Kau juga tidak harus bersama denganku terus dan mengajar, tertarik?" Dirinya langsung terdiam setelah aku selesai berbicara, setelah beberapa detik, suara tawanya yang khas langsung mengirim sinyal unik ke otakku yang menenangkan.

"_Ahahah... Hahaha... Apakah dirimu yang sudah terlalu hebat atau diriku saja yang begini?"_

"Bukan keduanya sensei, kau tahu aku tidak percaya perubahan pada manusia. Hanya topeng mereka yang berubah, dan kemampuanku untuk membaca arti di bawah arti bisa membuat diriku berdiri dititik ini."

"_Hai', Hai'_._ Tapi jangan panggil diriku sensei, Hikigaya!"_

"_Hai'_, _Hai'_. Aku menggunakannya karena itu efisien, kalau begitu sudah. Kau sudah memotong waktu santaiku yang sangat berharga. _Jaa_, sen- Hiratsuka"

"_Nah, begitu. Jaa, Hikigaya."_ Hah... Sensei, kau mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

Kalau aku belum menikah... Lagi setelah kejadian _itu_...

* * *

Malam sudah hampir berganti menjadi pagi, tetapi dirinya sudah terbangun sejak beberapa jam lalu. Saat melihat-lihat berkas yang harus diurusnya, ada satu berkas yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hikigaya Corp. ya... Sudah lama juga aku terakhir bertemu dengannya, 4 atau 5 tahun, hmm..." Dirinya lalu merenggangkan badannya dan beranjak dari kursinya yang sudah ia duduki sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hachiman-kun, dirimu semakin menarik saja. Kita akan lihat apakah pertarungan antara kalian berdua masih berlanjut, apakah kalian keberatan jika aku ikut, Hachiman-kun, Yukino-chan?" Perempuan itu pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk acara beberapa jam ke depan.

* * *

"Mungkin seharusnya waktu itu aku benar-benar _drop-out _saja dari sini, merepotkan saja." Aku langsung berjalan ke mobilku dan membuka pintu bagian sopir.

"Keluarlah, kau kuliburkan hari ini." Setelah bertukar beberapa formalitas, aku langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ pagi ini..." Kutancapkan kunci dan langsung banting setir ke arah jalan tol yang hanya beberapa ratus meter dari rumahku. Aku bahkan tak peduli secepat apa mobilku ini melesat, apa yang penting adalah bagaimana aku bisa menenangkan diriku sebelum sampai di Universitas Tokyo.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyalakan musik dari _handphone_-ku, berhenti sejenak untuk menyambungkan dan memutar musik _chill_, aku pun langsung tancap gas.

"Pajak kendaraan benar-benar naik setahun terakhir, bahkan sekarang aku hampir mencapai 300 km/jam karena sepinya jalan sekarang. Diriku sudah seperti sensei saja, ugal-ugalan dengan mobil karena beban pikiran." Pikiranku akhirnya mulai tenang dengan bantuan musik dan kecepatan tinggi, beberapa menit setelahnya, kecepatan mobilku mulai melambat sambil berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang U. Tokyo. Karena masih pagi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di kafetaria kampus.

"Hikio?" Huh, suaranya seperti seseorang yang kukenal. "Ah, aku lupa namamu tapi aku ingat kau pernah sekelas denganku saat SMA Soubu." Singkat dan padat, tidak perlu diperpanjang. Aku ingat dirinya satu perkumpulan dengan Yui, juga fakta bahwa dirinya menyukai si muka plastik sebelum ia ditolak di hari kelulusan. Tentu saja dia sembunyi-sembunyi dan aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, tapi aku benar-benar lupa namamu, seseorang.

"Aku tidak mengecat rambutku lagi sih, terakhir kita bertemu rambutku masih pirang. Namaku Miura Yumiko, ingat sesuatu?"

"Aku ingat kau adalah teman Yui, julukanmu itu _Fire Queen_, dan kau ditolak Hayama saat hari kelulusan."

"Hei! B- Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Aku yakin tidak ada orang yang melihat." Aku tersenyum kecil, mukanya yang sangat cantik itu seketika memerah. "Kecantikanmu terlihat natural, Miura." Wajahnya pun tambah merah. Tiba-tiba, _handphone_-ku bergetar di kantong celanaku.

"Tunggu, Komachi meneleponku."

"_O- Onii-chan!"_

"Oi, kenapa kau menangis?!"

"_Ayah dan Ibu meninggal..." _Lalu aku langsung terdiam, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita. Rasanya, aku sudah memberi mereka cukup uang dan mengunjungi mereka setahun sekali, aku sudah menjalankan kewajibanku dan mereka masih sangat sehat seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh, kenapa?"

"_Mereka ditabrak truk di tol Tokyo-Chiba..."_

"Kabari aku jika mereka akan dikremasi, nanti sore aku akan ke rumah kalian." Sekarang jam 8, berarti sekitar 30 menit identifikasi dan 30 menit pengantaran mayat. Sekitar 15 menit setelah aku melewati jalan itu, lalu orang tuaku kecelakaan.

_Hampa... Tetapi aku tidak merasakan kehilangan, apa ini?_

"-io."

"Hikio!" Aku langsung mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat mukanya yang sangat dekat denganku, tanganku pun mencubit pipinya dan menjauhkan mukanya dari diriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Miura? Bukankah jurusanmu jauh dari sini dan ada kafetaria yang lebih dekat?" Mengejutkan memang, saat aku tahu dia masuk ke U. Tokyo. Tapi, kenyataan tidak pernah membohongimu.

"Bukankah aula utama dekat dari sini? Aku datang terlalu pagi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke sini saja."

"Hmmm... Logis."

"Masih melekat dengan julukan _Monster of Logic_?" Aku pun menghela napas, inilah kenapa aku malas berinteraksi sosial dengan tipe orang sepertinya.

"Bukankah disalah satu wawancaraku aku pernah mengatakan, 'Lupakan emosimu. Tetapi, di saat yang sama. Bergantunglah kepada perasaanmu.' 'kan?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, Hikio. Kau masih sama anehnya dengan dulu, tentu saja dalam arti yang berbeda." Aku melihat jamku, 15 menit lagi acara wisuda dimulai.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi wisuda dimulai. Kau tidak mau terlambat 'kan?" Aku berdiri dan berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, seakan yakin aku tak akan mendengarnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Setelah dilihat-lihat, dengan rambutmu yang rapi dan kacamata kaku itu, kau terlihat keren..." Tanpa aba-aba, diriku berjalan lebih cepat dari yang biasanya, sambil meninggalkan Miura yang mulai sadar dirinya ditinggalkan.

**...**

"**Dan dengan ini, kami mempersilakan mahasiswa terbaik angkatan ini untuk berpidato, Hikigaya Hachiman." **Tepuk tangan mulai menggema, lensa-lensa mulai membidik fokus ke arahku. Tapi, itu semua sama. Artifisial, aku bahkan akan terkejut bila ada perasaan yang superfisial di sini. Setelah mengatur mik agar sesuai dengan tinggiku, aku mulai berbicara.

"**Cukup dengan semua omong kosong ini, saya tahu kalian hanya ingin pulang dan mencari pekerjaan, membuatnya sepertiku, atau bahkan bersantai. Saya hanya punya satu kalimat untuk kalian semua. Tolong, jangan pernah bohongi dirimu dan orang lain..." **Setelah turun dari podium, diriku langsung dikerubungi oleh para reporter yang sebagian besar adalah pembohong. Aku pun langsung menarik baju 2 orang kenalanku dan langsung berjalan ke dalam mobilku. Setelah kami masuk, aku langsung melesat ke arah rumahku melalui jalur yang sama.

"Jadi, apa urusan kalian? Haruno, Yumiko; jawab nanti saja. Tidurlah, sangat jelas kalian butuh itu. Dan jangan mengeluh, kalian sudah beruntung dengan membiarkan kalian tidur."

"Apa maksudmu Hachi- AHH!" "AHH!" 10 detik kemudian, aku yakin mereka pingsan, karena kecepatanku hampir 400 km/jam sekarang. Lalu, kuputar musik instrumental dengan pelan sambil menemaniku di kehampaan ini.

**...**

"Hah, coba ulangi?"

"Singkatnya, ada lamaran dari orang yang ingin menikahimu." Diriku ternganga, tak bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa itu sampai kepada mereka, bukan padaku? Memangnya ini acara komedi-romantis murahan yang tayang jam 3 pagi?

"Biarkan aku berpikir dahulu, beri aku waktu 3 hari." Aku langsung mengganti bajuku dan keluar dengan menaiki sepedaku untuk kembali menenangkan diriku. Hari ini, hatiku benar-benar dihancurkan berkeping-keping sampai aku tak tahu berapa bagian dari hatiku yang pecah.

* * *

"_Kau akan menolongku jika aku terjatuh, 'kan?" Matanya berkaca-kaca, mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ditahannya selama 18 tahun dalam hidupnya. Tak kuasa menahan kelu dan bekas luka di dalam hatinya karena perbuatan orang tuanya. Alam bawah sadarku langsung menggerakkan badanku untuk memeluknya, menenangkannya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Aku pun yang merasa sedih, akhirnya menangis juga bersamanya._

"_Tentu saja aku akan menolongmu, Yukino. Aku akan menolongmu bahkan jika itu mempertaruhkan nyawaku." Tawanya yang menyelip disela-sela tangisnya menggelitik dadaku, ia mulai membuatku jengkel lagi._

"_Baka, kalau kau mati, lalu aku harus mencintai siapa?" Aku tersenyum sedih, betapa bodohnya aku mengatakan hal itu._

"_Tentu saja, jika salah satu dari kita meninggal lebih dulu. Kita harus berjanji untuk merelakannya, karena kita akan menuju ke tempat yang lebih baik. Setuju?" Merasakan anggukannya, kami langsung mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini telah ditahan._

_Raungan hati yang sedih..._

**...**

"_Kau yakin mampu membayarnya? Aku kurang yakin dengan pemikiranmu yang mungkin telah dipengaruhi Hikigerma, apa perlu kutelepon ambulans?"_

"_Tenang saja, karena penemuan baterai baruku itu, aku bisa mendapat 100 juta dolar per hari dalam 5 sampai 10 tahun ke depan."_

"_Tapi aku masih bingung, bagaimana dirimu bisa menciptakan baterai 5 cm yang berisi 50 megawatt listrik? Bukannya dirimu payah di pelajaran IPA dan matematika, bahkan kuliahmu itu saja psikologi. Aku pun mulai merasa bangga menjadi istrimu, hah~, apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang?" Oi, sampai kapan kau ingin mengejekku terus, Yukino? Walaupun sekarang kau menambahkan beberapa pujian..._

"_Pertama, kau tahu julukanku. Kedua, aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah pelajar yang cepat, setelahnya aku mulai belajar disubjekku yang lemah. Ketiga, kemampuan analisisku yang luar biasa akhirnya menciptakan apa yang ada sekarang. Dan bisakah kau berhenti menyelipkan ejekan kepadaku? Aku bahkan sudah membelikanmu rumah di Elevated-Chiba dan kau masih komplain, terkadang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu, Yukino-chan." Bibir kami melengkung satu sama lain, bibir kami yang tidak pernah berhenti berargumen satu sama lain, pun membuat satu sama lain merasa nyaman._

"_Dan kau sudah tahu aku akan mencintaimu tak peduli kapan pun dan kondisi apapun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jangan bilang kau tak percaya perubahan, aku sudah cukup mendengarnya darimu." Dasar, perempuan ini selalu saja bisa mematahkan argumenku, bahkan yang tidak bisa dipatahkan oleh pebisnis dan teoritis terbaik di dunia._

"_Karena itulah aku mencintaimu." Dalam sekejap, bibirku langsung mengklaim kepemilikan satu sama lain. Ciuman ini tidak sensual, tidak juga terasa hampa. Ciuman ini hanya berisi perasaan kepada pasangannya._

_Setelah melepaskan ciumanku, dirinya pun beranjak ke dapur dan berkata, "Jangan harap ini akan berakhir di sini, Hachi-kun~"_

**...**

"_Mobil desainmu itu gila, Hachiman-kun! 250 km/jam dalam 4 detik?! Yang kita bicarakan ini mesin listrik yang baru keluar dalam tahap percobaan, dan itu kau yang mengujinya sendiri, apa kau gila?! Ingatlah posisimu saat ini sebagai kepala perusahaan!"_

"_2 mobil ini milikku pribadiku dan istriku, Zaimokuza. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk memproduksinya secara masal, biarkan saja. Juga... terima kasih atas nasihatnya, teman terbaikku." Dirinya pun menghela napas dengan berat, tapi tetap percaya kepada teman seperjuangannya._

"_Tolong tinggalkan mobilnya di garasiku, aku akan menunggumu besok sore, Zaimokuza."_

**...**

"_Yukino, sekarang kau ada di mana?"_

"_Ah, Hachiman-kun. Aku tersanjung kau mengkhawatirkanku, memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Diamlah, aku benar-benar tulus mengkhawatirkanmu. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku, di mana kau sekarang?"_

"_Aku sedang di perjalanan pulang, melewati tol Tok- BRRK! Tut... Tut... Tut..."_

"_Oi, Yukino. Yukino!" Tidak yakin dengan perasaanku, aku segera mengambil kunci mobil lamaku dan menuju satu-satunya jalan yang biasa kami gunakan untuk menghubungkan U. Tokyo dan rumah kami._

_**Tol Tokyo-Chiba**_

_**...**_

"_Maafkan kami, kami sudah mencoba yang terbaik." Dokter itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Aku langsung menaruh tanganku di bawah pundaknya dan menariknya kembali._

"_Angkatlah kepalamu, sensei. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kerasnya kau berusaha, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau bukan sampah yang hanya menginginkan uang. Bisakah kau kremasi jasadnya di XXX, Uhm..."_

"_Wakano, itu nama depanku. Aku bisa mengurusnya, semoga istri Anda beristirahat dengan tenang." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, terlalu pahit untuk menggerakkan lidahku. Karena..._

_Cahaya terbesar dalam hidupku telah hilang..._

* * *

Tanpa sadar, aku telah sampai di rumah sakit yang terakhir kulihat 1 tahun lalu, di hari kematiannya. Menaruh sepedaku di tempat yang disediakan, aku berjalan masuk ke lobi dan bertanya ke resepsionis.

"Maaf, apakah Wakano-sensei sedang bebas?"

"Wakano-sensei baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya, apa perlu saya panggilkan?"

"Ya, katakan saja saya adalah teman baiknya dari 1 tahun yang lalu." Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, nomorku akhirnya dipanggil saat dirinya sudah mulai terlihat, kakiku langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Wakano-sensei, lama tidak bertemu." Kami menunduk satu sama lain, badanku menunduk sedalam mungkin, rasanya diriku menyesal belum berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Mari kita berbicara di dalam kantorku, aku yakin kita berdua memprioritaskan privasi." Setelahnya, kami berdua masuk dan duduk berhadapan di meja santainya.

"Aku ke sini ingin menanyakan sesuatu sensei, aku juga ingin berterima kasih." Sang dokter pun tertawa, karakter personalnya sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Aku pun tersenyum karena mempunyai ide yang baik.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Dirinya mulai serius lagi, sambil menaruh teh di depanku dan mulai meminum teh digelas miliknya. Hah, sensei ini selalu saja bisa mengingatkan diriku akan dirinya. Aku berubah menjadi serius lagi.

"Apakah aku harus melupakan dirinya, sensei? Aku sudah merelakannya seperti yang sudah kami janjikan, tapi aku masih memikirkannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Wakano-sensei?"

"Hachiman. Aku benar-benar akan teriak kepadamu jika saat ini kita bukan di rumah sakit, apa yang kau berusaha lakukan saat ini salah. Jangan pernah lupakan istrimu, Hachiman. Dia masih hidup, di alam sana, juga di dalam hatimu. Jika kau melupakannya, artinya dirinya sudah benar-benar tiada di sini. Tidak hanya saja dirimu merasakan yang kehilangan, aku telah banyak melihat air muka para keluarga korban. Aku juga menyesal, dalam banyak hal.. Tapi aku tidak mau melupakannya, karena itu adalah pengingat bahwa semua pasti akan diambil suatu saat nanti. Jangan, Hachiman. Jangan..."

"_Wakatta_, sensei... _Wakatta..._"

* * *

Jam 8 malam...

Aku menutup pintu mobilku, lalu menguncinya sambil berjalan. Diriku lalu berhenti sebentar sambil melihat _handphone_-ku, memastikan aku tidak salah tujuan. Kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah apartemen Elit yang ada di depanku. Aku dengan cepat mengetikkan kata sandi untuk menggerakkan lift ke lantai yang kuinginkan, kemudian lift berjalan dengan cepat. Sesampainya lift di lantai tertinggi, aku mengetuk pintu terakhir, yang kemudian dibuka oleh seorang wanita.

"Yo, Hikigaya. _Osashiburine_."

"Yo, Hiratsuka-sensei. Aku tidak mengira kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini." Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sakit diperutku. Orang yang berada di depanku hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

"Apa yang sudah kuberitahu kemarin mengenai namaku, Hikigaya?"

"Huk... Bahkan sampai sekarang kau menerapkannya padaku, sen- Hiratsuka? Tolong jangan terapkan itu kepada adik-adik kelasku, kau bisa digugat hukum." Setelah menatapku beberapa detik, ia mempersilakan diriku untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen _suite_ miliknya. Kami langsung duduk berhadapan dengan teh yang tersuguh di meja tamu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, Hikigaya." Sontak aku pun langsung _dogeza_, dirinya yang terkaget langsung berdiri terpatung.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Diriku yang sekarang, maupun diriku yang dahulu. Aku belum berterima kasih padamu..." Aku pun bangun, menatap dirinya dengan dalam.

"Maukah kau menikah?"

* * *

3 hari kemudian...

"Siapa sangka kita akan seperti ini, ahahahaha." Diriku tertawa tulus, baru saja aku dan sensei telah diresmikan pernikahannya, dan aku pun dipaksa berpidato di hadapan tamu.

"**Pertama-tama, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada sensei, tolong jangan pukul perutku lagi." **Suara tawa menggelegar di aula resepsi kami, menertawakan candaanku yang menurutku tidak lucu, itu sakit tahu.

"**Juga kepada Wakano-sensei, yang sudah menjadi orang tua keduaku. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, sensei. Saya juga berterima kasih, kepada orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di samping diriku, karena telah memberikan hati yang tulus kepadaku." **Mukanya memerah, aku pun memerah. Suasana aula juga semakin ricuh karena siulan dan teriakan dari teman-temanku seperti, _"Oi, Hikigaya. Tak disangka kau mendahuluiku, santai bro!" _Dasar, bilang saja kau iri, Tobe. Umur kita masih 22, carilah istri! Ebina juga belum menikah.

"**Yui, Haruno, Saki, Yumiko. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menerimaku sebagai suami kalian." **Aku pun langsung, mencium mereka satu-persatu, dan menikmati momen ini.

**...**

_Setelah kami membicarakannya, aku merasa capai. Orang tua yang membesarkanku telah menghilang, aku merasa hilang arah. Senyumku bahkan palsu sekarang. "Heh... Sensei, apa kau punya nasihat untukku?"_

"_Yukinosita pernah bilang padaku, jika ia menikahimu dimasa depan dan meninggalkanmu. Jangan melihat ke belakang, karena dirinya sudah di atas."_

"_Lalu apa nasihat darimu, sensei?"_

"_Lihatlah ke depan, terkadang kamu harus melihat ke atas dan belakang, agar dirimu bisa menjadi lebih baik."_

* * *

_Sensei, Yukino. Jika kalian meninggalkanku, aku harus mengingat kalian dan berjalan ke depan 'kan?_

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari pengalaman dan cerita teman, silakan kontak saya jika ingin bertanya sesuatu.**

**Favorite and Follow, as I bid my farewell to you.**

**Good Bye, everyone**


End file.
